fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Gryphon Pharaoh
~��'BANANA'ZILLA��~ 01:33, October 25, 2018 (UTC) ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Sorry if the parent history is a bit long. ''' Neither had expected--nor had they wanted--to have children. Not then, possibly not ever. Mazda Jackson and Darren Pharaoh were both Talentless. Mazda came from a small family with a few sisters and brothers, all Talentless, and living in a small Elven house and working hard jobs in Mysterium, so it was no surprise when she did not manifest. Darren came from a long line of Nobles, some even being Councillors. Darren had been treated like royalty his whole life, until the day they discovered he would never have a Talent, and his family disowned him, disgraced by their freak child. Mazda and Darren had been good friends at Foxfire. Darren, great-grandson of a former Councillor, was a very popular kid at Foxfire. Mazda was one of the least liked, one of the kids people didn't really notice. Perhaps that was why they were such good friends. They both had something the other envied: Mazda wanted fame and glory, for her family name, and Darren wanted to be just like anybody else. It was never anything more than a friendship. Love had never been in the question. But, a few years after Foxfire graduation, Mazda was pregnant with twin boys. The two began to panic, trying to figure out what would work best. Neither wanted to give up the children, but they hadn't been ready to have children, not this soon, and certainly not with each other. They were barely adults, and struggled to make the proper arrangements to have their children have the best possible life. Eventually, they decided that sending them up for adoption was out of the question, but living together was too. They filed a few custody claims, and decided to share custody of the two boys. Some days the twins would live with one parent, others they would live with the other. On December 24th, the twins were born. Daniel and Gryphon Pharaoh had a very bumpy road ahead of them. The first few years went alright, both Mazda and Darren struggling with taking care of newborns and jobs. Daniel and Gryphon learned to get along very well, mostly because their parents weren't always there to care for them, with their busy lives. Even with baby-sitters, the boys had plenty of alone time. Daniel was always the dare-devil, always jumping around and running, playing rough with other kids and loving to climb. Gryphon normally stayed back, even at a young age, from most kids. He normally watched how Daniel interacted first, always being the more reclusive one. It wasn't that Gryphon didn't like people, they were just always a bit too energetic for him. Even at a young age, Gryphon always seemed quite mature. Mazda and Darren tried to be good parents, and they did the best they could, but they didn't know anything about raising kids, especially alone. They tried to give the kids some friends, by letting them go to Gliding Swans Daycare. The twins were four and a half, and everything was going fine. In fact, things were looking up. Mazda had been promoted, Darren was getting more free time to watch the twins, and they were making some friends at the Daycare. That was when everything changed for Gryphon. Daniel and Gryphon were walking home from Daycare, their baby-sitter walking them home to Mazda's house in the outskirts of Mysterium. The baby-sitter went to go get food for the boys, since Gryphon had been complaining. The baby-sitter instructed them to wait outside the Pizza Palace. Gryphon disobeyed, following the sitter inside the store, stomach grumbling. Daniel wanted to follow, but his wild side took over. Daniel knew the way to his mom's house, more or less, and began to walk down the streets of Mysterium. Daniel used his amazing skills to climb onto the top of a high bridge. He spotted Gryphon and the sitter walking out from the pizza place, and suddenly realized he couldn't get down. The sitter frantically searched for Daniel, finally finding him at the bridge. She commanded him to climb down, but he couldn't, so he tried climbing higher, and higher. When he reached the tallest bridge tower, he looked down, and his fear of heights took over. His dare-devil senses slipped away, and completely ungracefully, he slipped and fell off the tower, falling and dying from the fall. Darren and Mazda finally decided they couldn't handle it, and gave into what they had been considering for many years now. Mazda's mind broke with insanity over her lost child, and Darren decided there was nothing else he could do. If he kept Gryphon, he would more than certainly be broken as well by the memory, so he gave Gryphon up to the orphanage, and had the memories promptly erased from his mind, so he would never remember the hurt again. Gryphon grew to like the orphanage, it helped him make more friends. It wasn't that Gryphon hadn't liked his family, but he moved on from their loss a little easier than some might expect. As intelligent as he was, he was young when it all happened, and he never really understood. When Daniel had fell, Gryphon had been mostly distracting by eating, and by the commotion caused by the sitter's screaming. All he knew was that something happened with Daniel, and that Mom and Dad were really sad, and that he had to go away for a while. They never told him he'd be there forever. They just told him it was a different kind of daycare. As time passed, Gryphon began to forget more and more about what had happened, and the orphanage felt more and more like his home. He never wanted to leave the orphanage, never wanted to escape. He never caused any trouble, either. Gryphon had been dropped off by the orphanage discreetly. Darren didn't want Gryphon to endure the scorn of them knowing his genetics. So Gryphon went a long time without actually knowing his parents were Talentless. When Gryphon never manifested, he decided that it must be genetic, but there was nothing he could do prove his parents had no Talents, so he ended his search. The orphanage put on small plays every few months, to help entertain and distract the kids there. That was where Gryphon discovered his talent for acting. When he was on stage, he didn't have to live at an orphanage, with Talentless parents. Even if he didn't really know his past, he didn't have to live it. He could be whoever he wanted when he acted. He could be a pirate, or a king, or a thief, or a traveler. When he was on stage, he came alive. And he was good. Some of the public began to notice Gryphon's talents too. Even though he was still at the orphanage, by the time he was 15, people were selling out theaters to watch him perform. By the time he was 16, his modeling career took off, since he was already on so many magazines. By the time he was 17 and a half, he was one of the richest teenagers in the world, and he was being recruited for movies. By the time he finally reached 19, he was very famous. Gryphon has a dark past behind him, a bright future ahead of him, and a very interesting roleplaying storyline to be followed. The real question is what path will he take--what choices will he make? 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Gryphon is quiet and observant. He generally doesn't say much, just watches and spectates things carefully and curiously, studying your every move. He's quite intelligent but slightly reclusive. But above all, Gryphon needs things to be perfect. One day, when he owns his own place, it will be the cleanest ever, because of the perfectionist he is. Everything has to be perfectly in line, or he'll fix it himself. Gryphon can sometimes come as rude, because he doesn't speak often, and he never tries to sugarcoat. If he speaks, he speaks the truth. If you're wearing an ugly dress, he's going to tell you upfront. Another thing about Gryphon, and maybe it's his acting skills that play into this, but he's an amazing deadpan. If he insults you, or you say something funny, or anything alarming happens, his expression doesn't usually change. He's very calm and collected, and it takes a lot of surprise to get that to change. An interesting thing about him is that, as quiet as he is, when told to do something dramatic, he doesn't hold back. He does whatever enthusiastic part he needs to do, and then returns to his normal personality. And he's exceedingly humble, never bragging. I guess it's easy to say there's nobody quite like him. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) His model is Daniel Skye. 4) Describe your character's skillset. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? One thing Gryphon has learned from both being at an orphanage, and being an actor, he's a surprisingly great fighter. Even without an ability, Gryphon has become a master at fighting with weapons, or with fists. Gryphon's obviously great at acting, and mimicing voices to some extent, even if he isn't a Polyglot. Also, Gryphon's quite athletic, and good at sports. Gryphon is not a great people person, and that won't change. He's socially awkward to some extent, but for the most part it's just the fact that he's not good at talking to people. ---- Is your character '''Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Approved! Category:Approved